Tom's Girl
by transluciiiid
Summary: SEQUEL TO PIZZA GIRL! After feeling a bit third wheel-ish - in other words, sick and irritated - from Rhydian and Maddy getting together, he decided to do what Rhydian did, and sing a song to that special someone...but who is that special someone? Slight RXM. TX?


**Author's Note: **Hey there everybody! Anyways, this is the sequel to Pizza Girl, AKA, Tom's Edition!

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Wherever I look, I am absolutly NOT going to find the contract the might make me the rightfull owner of Wolfblood.

* * *

Tom groaned, trying to ignore those last comforting words Maddy was saying. Rhydian had a cold, so Maddy had come over to deliver her last pizza at Tom's place for Movie Marathon.

"How's my wittew Rhy-Rhy?" she said in the moving way mothers talk with when their child had a nightmare. "Does my Rhydian have a tempwetuwe (Temperature)? Do you feew okay?"

Tom resisted the urge to gag. He was sitting on his couch, with Maddy sitting on the edge.

"Oh, no, I undewstand," she said sweetly, probably assuring him it was okay that he had to miss Movie Marathon Night. "Oh no, I do. I really do. No no, I really do, Rhydi-Poo."

Tom had it at Rhydi-Poo. He took her phone from her, and said to Rhydian through it, "Hey Rhy, get well soon. Y'know what would make you feel better? Chicken soup." – he held a thumbs up to Maddy, who returned it, a cheesy smile on her face – "Y'know what would make _me _feel better? This." he pushed Maddy off the edge of the couch, hanging up, a smile on his face.

Maddy held onto the edge of the couch, slowly pulling herself up, her eyes gold and her wolf teeth bared.

"Don't give me that look," Tom said, raising his hands in front of him for emphasis. "But you were really taking it overboard."

"I can't help it," she said, getting up to sit on the couch next to me. "I just love him so much."

"Then love him without all the 'Pwetty talk'," he said, hugging the cushion and turning on the TV. "It was fun in the beginning of your relationship, now it's all barfing and gagging all over my living room floor."

"Hey, you're just jealous that Rhydian and I finally found love," Maddy said, taking away the remote from him and started flipping through the channels. Tom rolled his eyes. He knew she was only kidding, but deep inside, he really wanted a girl to actually like him.

And to do that, he was going to ask Rhydian himself how he got – of all people – Maddy, to talk all girlie and giggly for him.

After long, agonizing hours hearing Maddy talking to Rhydian – scratch that, _petting _Rhydian on the phone by grossing Tom the hell out the entire evening.

After Maddy left, Tom picked up his phone, and dialled Rhydian's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" a tired, noisily voice answered, which was followed by a sneeze.

"Hey, Rhydian," Tom said, finally seeing why Maddy was being all 'Wovey-dovey' on Rhydian. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel awful," Rhydian said, and then Tom heard him blow his nose. "Don't tell Maddy though, she'll get too worried."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Tom said, shuddering at the memory. "So, mind if I ask the greatest Wolfblood of his generation a question?"

"You got me at 'Greatest Wolfblood of his generation'," he said, and Tom could almost see Rhydian grinning. "What's up, Tom?"

"So," Tom said, suddenly feeling nervous. "I was kinda wondering… how exactly did you get Maddy to get all lovey-dovey on you?"

"Well," Rhydian said, sniffing. "I think it had something to do with my 'Rhydian Charms'."

"I'm serious," Tom said, rolling his eyes at his ego friend. "At least, what did you do to get her get her feelings out?"

"I just wrote her a song," Rhydian said, shrugging on the other side. "Pizza Girl. Remember? It _was _your idea."

"Oh," Tom said like an idiot who just realized where he put his donuts. "It was my idea. Man, Maddy must've really done a good one on my brain."

"What'd she do?" Rhydian asked, sniffing again. "She seemed fine to me on the phone. She was talking in this adorable way I never thought she might talk in."

"Yeah," Tom said, snorting. "Adorable for _you_. In the meantime, I was the one sitting next to her and puking my guts out."

Rhydian let out a chuckle, which was followed by a few coughs.

"Gotta go now, Tom," he said. "That's either the wolf, or dinner reacting in my stomach."

Without hesitating, Tom hung up, not wanting to listen to Rhydian gag. He had a little yackety-yak coming back, and he didn't wanna add anything else.

Tom decided to follow his own advice, and write that special song for that special girl… Now all he had to do is write a song… And get a girl… _This might take a while, _he thought to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

_Okay, first thing's first, _he got up from his couch, and headed to the kitchen. _And by first thing's first, I mean ice cream, then bed, _then _I'll get to writing the song. _

Taking a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream he got out of the freezer, he quickly dropped the spoon into the container, and the box on the table, clutching the side of his forehead. _Brain freeze!_

* * *

Tom woke up with a start the next morning, getting his phone and started making music. Since he heard the music Rhydian played on the guitar, he added some beat from a program he downloaded earlier. He thought about chasing the lyrics, because what Rhydian wrote was actually directed to one pizza girl.

It actually took him a lot of time just to write lyrics for the first verse. He had to get some help from other songs' lyrics, but, thanks to his smart brain cells – notice the sarcasm – he was able to write lyrics for the entire song in about … three hours of that morning.

"Song done," he muttered to himself. He sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "And what a song it is."

He connected his phone with his laptop, and transferred the music system onto the laptop.

"Now, all I need is a girl," he muttered to himself. "To the park!"

* * *

Rhydian heard a knock on his door. He probably figured it was either Tom or his mum coming in to force him to take his medicine. Instead, he found a brown-haired cutie entering his room with a pack of tissues.

"Hey, Rhy," Maddy said, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," he said, a grin across his face. She smiled, and sat down next to him on the bed. "I brought you this," she handed him the box of tissues.

"Thanks," he said, taking the box of tissues from her and setting it on the bedside table beside him. "So, what brings you here?"

"Can't a girl check on her sick boyfriend?" Maddy said, faking hurt in her voice, and giving him a pout. "Well, alright, if you don't want me here I guess I could –"

Before she could even get off the bed, Rhydian grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

She leaned in to kiss him, when he interrupted her. "One sick person is enough; I wouldn't want to watch you cough your guts out if you kiss me."

She let out a laugh, but leaned in anyway, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So, you feeling like watching a movie at my house tonight?" she asked, laying down on the bed next to him, carefully avoiding his snot-filled tissues. "I could get back the movie I was planning on watching with Tom yesterday, and besides, today's my day off at the pizza shop. You're not gonna let a little cold ruin your plans, huh, Wolf Boy?"

He playfully glared at her, and threw one of his used tissues at her, laughing.

"Ew!" she yelled, throwing it back at him, laughing with him. And so the tissue fight begins.

* * *

"Hey there," Tom said to a girl passing by. "You wanna go – "

"No," the brunette walked away.

"Hi, care to join me for – " He tried again, but before he could finish his sentence, the blonde shut him up with, "Dream on, Geek."

The ebony-geek grunted in frustration. That entire afternoon, he was trying to get at least one pretty girl to agree to go with him on a date so he could serenade her at his house later that night. So far, he wasn't lucky. Not one bit.

He saw a red-head sitting on a park bench alone. _Huh, _he thought hopefully. _I don't think she goes to my school. I might have a chance with her._

He walked up to her, and sat down on a bench with her.

"Hi," he said in his silkiest voice. "How you doin'?" he imitated Joey from _Friends_ – again – and flashed her a smile.

"Tom?" His eyes landed on Shannon, and his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Shan. I thought you were someone else." Deep down, Tom hoped it was her.

"Um, Tom," Shannon turned her whole body to him. "Who were you looking for?" Shannon was jealous, he _was_ her crush.

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I was looking for a girl."

She sighed and looked down. Of course he didn't like her.

"Shannon," he whispered. "You wanna go to the movies tonight?" Her heart skipped a beat. Yes! A guy who finally gave her the time of day!

"I'd love to," she said, carrying her beige bag on her shoulder. "But I'm supposed to meet Harry."

The smile on Tom's face was wiped off.

"Forget Harry, I'm more important."

"You're funny," Shannon smiled at him.

They interlocked their arms and headed off.

* * *

"So," Tom said, taking in a deep breath. "I had a lot of fun tonight. And, you know the saying, 'We seal the night with a kiss', I'm planning we do that, right after this."

Shannon gave him a weird look. Tom brought out his phone and quickly turned on the beat he made.

_Despair_

_Was there_

_When I got out_

_Of my house_

_It _

_Might sound tragic_

_But I felt I had_

_To pounce_

_Yeah_

At the moment Tom was going to continue to sing the lyrics, Maddy and Rhydian walked up to Shannon's house; where they were. They were here to ask them how the date went.

_I fell in love, with Shannon Kell-eh (_**A/N: How he says it lol)**

_Now, I get to be with her everyday_

_I fell in love, with Shannon Kell-eh_

_Now, I get to love her everyday, yeah_

Rhydian and Maddy put their hands over their mouths to prevent themselves from gasping, Tom and Shannon completely unaware of their presence.

_I_

Was shocked

When you came

_And asked for a second chance_

_Now_

_I have to wonder_

_Are you baby_

_The one I could have_

_Eh_

_I fell in love, with Shannon Kell-eh_

_Now I get to with her everyday_

_I fell in love, with Shannon Kell-eh_

_Now I get to love her everyday, yeah_

With that, the music came to a stop, and he held Shannon's hands in his. "I've never felt this way about anyone before," Tom said, a dreamy look on his face when he was staring at Shannon. "And now, baby, time to seal this deal with a kiss." And with that, he connected his lips with Shannon's.

Rhydian and Maddy weren't able to contain it in anymore. They exploded with awww's, causing a very shocked and bright red Tom to disconnect his lips from Shannon's.

"Rhydian, Maddy" he quickly jumped away from Shannon, blushing with embarrassment from head to toe. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Obviously watching the romance movie of the moment," Maddy said, smiling dreamily at the couple, Rhydian behind her.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Very funny, guys," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Make fun of the unwanted geek."

"Aww, Tom," Shannon grabbed his face, and brought it to hers. "You're not unwanted."

Tom sent Rhydian and Maddy a look, signalling for them to leave.

"Yeah, yeah," Rhydian grabbed Maddy's hand and led her away. "Tell me when you're done."

Tom turned his attention to Shannon. She smiled at him, before connecting their lips again.

"Okay, okay," Tom called when they finished kissing. "We're done now. And next time, please don't talk that way ever – under any circumstances – never – talk that way to Rhydian _ever _again." They all let out a laugh, which was followed by silence.

After a few moments of silence, Maddy said, "So, Shan, was Tom a good kisser?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, nothing much really... But I enjoyed writing it! So, if you enjoyed reading it, then press that little button at the bottom of the page and leave a review! See ya everyone!


End file.
